Unemployed Pride!
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: Just some things that happened between Yoichi and Izuna. Nothing all that special here, folks. YoichixIzuna.
1. Welcome to the Village

**[Disclaimer] I don't own "Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja" or "Samurai Harem: Asu no Yoichi!" All the credit goes to its creators.**

**[Author's Note] I'm sorry about any typos and other writing errors. By the way, if you hate Yoichi and Izuna being together, which I can't understand why you even would, please leave and don't read this story. Thank you.**

_**Unemployed Pride!**_

**(Chapter One – Welcome to the Village)**

After hours of traveling together, Yoichi and Izuna finally made it to the village. The young samurai felt like his life has taken quite a dramatic turn, but a good one, nonetheless. It was going to turn nighttime very soon, and the weather was perfectly warm as of right now; warm breezes was blowing their hair around slightly.

After a long lasting yawn of exhaustion, Izuna then wailed out, "Finally! We made it to this darn village! Sorry about the long walk, Yoichi."

He smiled at her as he replied back very calmly, "It is okay, Izuna-dono. I decided to come with thee. Even if this journey was going to take us a year to finish, I would still want to walk with thee, forever and truthfully."

"Man, you are SO cheesy!" she laughed happily, placing her hand over her mouth.

The young man started to frown as he gazed at the girl. "I am sorry." She could tell that she made him feel kind of bad because of the way his voice sounded.

Izuna quickly kissed Yoichi on his cheek, and then cooed back to him, "Aw, come on, hubby. Don't feel bad about it. I didn't want to make you feel sad or anything. Besides, I'm used to your cheesiness, and I love it. So don't you ever stop being your cheesy self, okay?"

Seconds later, the boy started to smile again. "Thank you, Izuna-dono. I will always be cheese for thee."

He was always so silly to her, but that silliness was always very cute in her eyes. Izuna grabbed his hand and started to walk faster now. "Come on, cutie, we have a village to relax in!"

As they were walking around the place, the pink haired girl easily spotted her best friend. "Shino-Sis!" shouted the ninja, now running over towards the girl.

Shino saw her friend running over to her, which made her start to run herself. "Izuna!" The two girls soon hugged each other, laughing as they did so. After seconds of that passed by, they then let go of one another. "Izuna, just where the heck were you all this time? Do you have a clue at all about just how worried we all were about you?"

"Umm, I'm sorry about the long absence. It's a long story, trust me," spoke Izuna with a wide smile.

It only took Shino a few seconds to notice Yoichi walking their way. "Wow, who's that?" asked her friend sounding confused, but looking awfully pleased at what she was seeing.

Izuna turned her head and looked at the samurai, and then back at her friend. "Oh, that's somebody that I met ways back. We've actually known each other for about eight months now. He has a lot to do with my absenteeism, you know."

"Absenteeism, Izuna? Gee, I didn't even know you knew that word. Did he teach you some new words or something?" uttered the red eyed girl in a teasing manner.

The ninja then folded her arms, now sporting a furious look. "Ha-ha, very funny, flatty."

"Hey, don't think that I'll always let you get away with saying that, you jerk!"

Soon enough, Yoichi made it over to the two girls. "Ah, you must be Izuna-dono's best friend Shino, right? Thou art very pretty. Izuna-dono told me much about thee."

The black haired girl just stared at the boy in shock. He sure is not like most other people, that was for sure. "Oh, she did, huh? And just what did she tell you, eh? That I'm flat and ugly?"

"Shino-Sis, come on, will ya!" cried the ninja, sounding annoyed.

The samurai then placed his hand on his chin as he retorted back, "Well, she didn't mention thee being ugly, but she did mention something about being flat, I believe."

She then looked at Izuna again, and she was giving her friend quite an angry look. Izuna began to let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of her head. "Okay, Yoichi, that's enough of that, alright?" spoke the ninja, afraid that she was about to get hit or something.

Shino sighed, and then asked the boy, "So how close are you and this idiot anyway? She told me that you two have known each other for about eight months now. I know she must have been a total pain to deal with, am I right?"

Yoichi grinned merrily when she asked him that. "No, Izuna-dono was no pain to me at all. Well, maybe a little bit when it came to getting along with the Ikaruga sisters, but not with me much. Izuna-dono always treated me so kindly, so courteous. By my troth, I fell in love with her at first sight! Luckily, she fell in love with me, too."

Shino really couldn't believe what she just heard. She looked at them both with a puzzled expression as she asked confusedly, "Wait, what? You mean… you two are… together?"

The green eyed ninja then put her arms around the samurai's neck, firmly kissing his cheek afterwards. "That's right! Mama loves her little stud muffin!" The girl then began to rub her cheek against his, making him blush beet red.

"And I love thou, as well."

The girl with red eyes kept looking back and forth at the two, still finding this just too hard to believe. Izuna actually found true love? "How is this possible? How could YOU of all people even find a guy like this? What did you do, hypnotize him?"

Izuna slowly let go of Yoichi, and then loudly stated, "Hey! I'm a human being with feelings too, you know! I didn't do anything to him! Heck, I was just as surprised as you are when I found out that he liked me, too!"

"But, how could YOU find a guy before ME? That's unnatural!"

"Oh, unnatural, you say? I'll tell you what's unnatural, Sis! And that's us even being friends!"

"Strange, you must have read my mind, because I was just thinking the same thing!"

"Shut up, flat chest!"

"No! You shut up, you big elephant!"

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" yelled the samurai, making them both be quiet as they looked at him. "I bid thou two, what is the meaning of all this nonsense? Did I cause all of this? Thou two are best friends, practically sisters, and here thou are now screaming at each other like fools. A goodly length in times past, Izuna-dono told me how good of friends thou two were, and this is how thou two behave after not seeing each other for months? This is shameful and pudh. If my presence here will only create more bedlam such as this, then I guess it was a mistake even coming here."

After hearing him out, they looked at each other, both with sad expressions. "He's right. Why are we acting like this?" asked the girl with pink tresses.

"I don't know, but we should stop," replied her friend.

"Yeah, you're right. Oh, come here, Shino-Sis!" The two friends then hugged each other and Yoichi started to smile again.

"I wist thee two would make up."

They soon stopped hugging, and then looked at Yoichi again. "It's a good thing that you're such a fine peacemaker, Yoichi! That's something I'm pretty bad at. Oh well, who really cares, right? I know I don't."

"Thou art welcome, Izuna-dono."

"So, Yoichi, where do you come from? And how exactly did you meet Izuna anyway?" asked Shino with a voice of inquisitiveness.

"I used to live on the mountains, which was until my father wanted me to train elsewhere. Long story short, I ended up living in the Ikaruga household. One day, I heard noises coming from the trees in the backyard. I ran to find out what it was, and that's when I saw Izuna-dono fighting some extremely tall man. The man ended up breaking her leg, so I killed him. After that, I took her back to the Ikaruga residence. We all decided to nurse Izuna-dono back to her healthy and normal self, and after a long period of time, her leg healed completely. Since she was wholly healed, she decided to leave."

"I really didn't want to leave you, though," added in the ninja, now grabbing onto his hand and smiling at him; he returned that smile.

"And I didn't want to leave thee." He gazed into her beautiful, green eyes for a while, and then started to look at Shino again. "Before she left, I confessed my love to her. I didn't want her leaving without knowing about my true feelings for her. During those months of getting to know Izuna-dono so well, I found myself falling deeply in love with her."

"I have been fallen for you, Yoichi. I was just really shy about telling you. I was usually never that nervous when it came to stuff like that, but you made me feel totally different."

"Aw, thou art going to make me blush," he chuckled with a smile. "Anyway, when I confessed to her, I found out that our feelings were mutual. The oldest Ikaruga sister found out about the situation and she got really mad at the both of us. She ended up fighting Izuna-dono and made her leave. I decided to continue my training here in this village, so here I am. I also wanted to always be by my love's side."

"Yeah, that's basically the whole story," said Izuna, afterwards digging in her left ear.

"I see," spoke the dark haired girl. "To be honest, to see Izuna like this is almost bringing tears to my eyes. I really am happy for you two."

"Aw, thanks a lot, Shino-Sis!"

"Grammarcy, thou art most kind."

The gang of three then began to walk around the village together, just talking about stuff and whatnot. "So, where's Grand Boss?" asked Izuna.

"He should be somewhere around here," answered Shino.

"What about my slave, Mitsumoto?"

"Huh?" Yoichi now started to look kind of muddled. "Thou have a slave? How come thou never told me such a thing?"

The stubborn, ninja girl started to laugh a little, and then responded afterwards by saying, "I never told you about that loser because he's a loser. He's no good. He's nothing but a talentless pervert who doesn't stand up for himself. By the way, he's not REALLY my slave. I just like to refer to him as such."

"I see," he voiced simply.

"Mitsumoto is sleeping somewhere, I think."

"Oh… He's also a lazy bum, too," added the ninja.

After a long time of talking and walking around the place, Yoichi ended up meeting the rest of the unemployed clan. He got along with them all and everybody thought that he was a very nice person, which he is. The samurai boy soon made his very own little hut, and that was now his new home. He was now in a whole new environment, so he expected to learn a whole lot of new things. As time passed by, he did indeed learn about a lot of new things. And the best part about all of this to him was always being able to see and spend time with the love of his life, Izuna.

**End of chapter!**

**I hope and pray that somebody finds this story decent. I'm not going to make this story super long or anything, just to let you know…**


	2. Mugen Castle

**[Disclaimer] I don't own "Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja" or "Samurai Harem: Asu no Yoichi!" All the credit goes to its creators.**

**[Author's Note] I'm sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Two - Mugen Castle)**

It's been a few months since Yoichi came to this village, and things were positively going great for him and the others. Today, Izuna wanted to pay her old master a visit, and she was planning on making it quite an unfriendly visit at that. Her boyfriend, Yoichi, decided to tag along. He wanted to always make sure that she was safe, though he was very well aware that she could easily protect herself. Gen-An told Izuna not to go, but she paid him no attention and went anyway. The weather today was pretty chilly, and the sky was covered up completely with clouds; it looked like it was going to rain pretty soon. They've been walking for about an hour now, but they were almost at Mugen Castle.

"We're getting closer, Yoichi! Oh, man! I can't wait to rub my greatness in this punk's face!" Her voice was loud and enthusiastic, as usual. Even after all of this walking, she still seemed fairly upbeat.

Walking great distances was nothing new for Yoichi, giving the fact that he's done it millions of times when he was living on the mountain tops. "So, this man fired thou, correct?"

"He sure did, and I'm going to make him regret it, too!"

"Izuna-dono, how do you plan on making him regret what he's already done?"

She turned her head and looked at him as she complacently retorted, "By showing that moron how awesome I have become, of course. This jerk thinks that ninjas are outdated and crap. Well, I'll show him! He'll see! They'll all see!"

The young man scratched his head a little, and then said back justly, "Well, if this is important to thee, then it's also important to me. I will help thou in every way that I possibly can."

"Thanks, Yoichi. I knew that I could always count on you."

As expected, it did start to rain, but it was only a little drizzle. Since both Izuna and Yoichi loved the rain, this little shower didn't matter to them. In fact, they wished that it would start to rain harder sometime soon. As they were talking to each other and minding their own business, two kunais were thrown at them at a very fast speed. Izuna smacked it away with her large katana, and Yoichi made a strong gust of wind quickly blow it in another direction. This rather sudden attack made them both stop walking. As of right now, they were both on guard, and also looking noticeably ireful.

"So you sensed it, too?" she asked him.

"Yea, methinks so. It's a good thing thou saw it coming, as well."

"Darn! I should have known getting to this stupid place wasn't going to be all that easy. But, who threw those kunais? I don't see anybody." Just then, two men wearing white suits jumped into the scene.

They were both wearing flashy shades, but it just looked like a pathetic attempt to be cool. Izuna immediately took them as a joke, and Yoichi didn't really understand anything at all. "Intruders, you must leave at once! No trespassers shall enter the great Mugen City!" yelled one of the men.

"Who the heck are you guys? And what's with those beyond horrible suits?" she fervently asked them, trying her best not to laugh.

One of the men fixed up his shades as he replied seriously, "Don't take us flippantly, you… Wait a second! Aren't you that rat named Izuna? Yeah, you're the girl that Mugen fired a long time ago, right?"

"How durst thou insult my best fere like that!" The young, samurai boy was starting to get livid now, his right hand continuing to tighten around the hilt of his wooden sword.

"The boss told us much about you, Pinky! But he didn't warn us about this other guy here. Who the heck are you, kid?"

"I am Yoichi Karasuma, master of the Ukiha Kamikaze Swordplay! Also known as the Soaring Wing, Divine Wind Style! Well, maybe I'm not a master just yet. I am still learning things."

"I still can't get over how stupid you guys look wearing those lame looking suits," muttered the ninja girl, snickering afterwards.

"Hey! We heard that, you know!" shouted the two men in unison.

"Good! I wanted you guys to hear it! Now listen up! Your dumb sneak attack didn't work on us, so do you dolts honestly think that you can take us both down straight up? HA! Yeah, right! If that jerk Mugen told you guys anything about me, then you guys should already know that you don't stand a chance!"

"Izuna-dono, maybe these people are tougher than they look," spoke the black haired boy, not letting his guard down whatsoever.

"Come on, Yoichi! Look at these bozos! They don't even look like they can fight! The only thing they look like they can do is read a newspaper while taking a stinkin' dump!"

"Hey, shut up, you brat!" yelled the man on the left.

"Thou shut thine mouth, thou fool!" screamed Yoichi.

The ninja started to smile as she placed one of her hands on her sides. "Hey, don't fret about this, losers. You punks should feel honored to be beaten up by the famed, super-hot chick that is I. Not to mention her hunky and handsome looking boyfriend. On second thought, maybe that'd be a tad bit creepy."

"That's it! We're so going to kick your butt!" yelled the man on the right.

"Yeah, you just wanted to talk about my stunning rear-end now didn't you, you stupid pervert? Ah well, I can't blame you for wanting to, but you better not lay a hand on me, got it!" The two men then quickly pulled out their blades. Now, it looked like the battle was finally about to start; it started to rain harder.

"The only gluteus maximus that is going to get kicked is yours!" declared the samurai as he ran at his enemy.

The man in the suit charged at the boy, swinging his sword wildly as he was running. When the man was within range, he began to try and slice his opponent. He swung at him eight times, but Yoichi dodged each and every attack. The samurai wacked the man in the face with his wooden sword, making his opponent yelp because of how bad the pain felt. The man then tried to kick him afterwards, but Yoichi jumped over his leg and roughly poked him in the stomach. The man in white then spat out a load of saliva mixed with blood, and then got kicked down on the ground by Izuna who came completely out of nowhere. The man fell on the ground, hugging himself in pain as he groaned loudly in agony.

Soon enough, the other guy joined the brawl, quickly running up behind the girl. Yoichi swung his sword and created a whirlwind, making the robust gale blow underneath the man's feet, which made him trip and fall over on the ground. While he was down, Izuna started to throw multiple ninja stars at him. He blocked all of them except one, the sharp metal strongly piercing him in the chest. The man screamed and pulled it out, a squirt of blood following soon afterwards. He then jumped back up on his feet, the ninja and the samurai quickly sprinting over towards him, preparing to attack. Izuna jumped at him and tried to slice him, but he back flipped away from her. She continued to try and cut him up, but he continued to elude her strikes. It was very, very hard to evade these attacks, though. She was astonishingly fast for someone who was wielding such a large weapon.

As the man in white was dodging the female ninja's moves, the samurai boy jumped right at him and kicked him in the face. The impact was quite great as it caused the man to fall and start rolling on the ground. As he was rolling, he jumped back up, only to find a wooden sword smack him across the face, making his nose bleed heavily. The grown man quickly tried to punch the samurai soon afterwards, but Yoichi ducked and kicked him in the balls. While the man screamed in pain, Izuna decided to take advantage of his current state by kicking the taste out of his mouth. After kicking him twelve times like Bruce Lee, she then swung her huge katana at his face, slicing both of his eyes, but only slightly; it still hurt bad, though. The man then fell down screaming as he placed his hands over his nuts and eyes.

Just then, the other guy started to get up. Soon as he stood all the way up on his feet, he then started to run real swiftly at the two, shouting vociferously as he held his blade high up in the air. Before he reached them, Yoichi swung his wooden sword four times, which created quite a unique gust of wind. He then made the mystifying gale fling the man far off into the heavens. Izuna and Yoichi looked up and watched as the man flew high in the sky; they waited until their eyes couldn't see him anymore.

"Dang, Yoichi! That was pretty brutal! Ha, ha. That's going to be one heck of a rough landing, huh?"

"Do thou think I've overdone it?"

"Nah, I'm only saying. Besides, that was totally awesome! Serves those jerks right for even getting in our way! And who knows, maybe he'll land softly in a tree, and maybe that pervert over there will be able to see again and actually be able to have children after all. But enough about these guys! Onward to the foul-smelling castle! Oh, yeah! Let's crash their party, baby! Let's crash it good!"

After a lot more walking around, and fighting people, they both finally made it inside of Mugen Castle. In only a matter of minutes, they both ran into Mugen himself. "What in the world? Izuna… is that really you?"

"You bet it's really me, Mugen. Who else is as hot as me? Nobody, that's what I thought," she told him with a smirk on her face.

"Humph! I see you're still the same, not that I thought you'd be more mature or anything," said the man as he rubbed his chin. He then started to look at Yoichi. "And just who are you?"

"My name is Yoichi Karasuma. I am a very close fere to Izuna."

"And by friend he means boyfriend," stated the ninja as she smiled even wider.

"You have a boyfriend? You mean to tell me that YOU can actually settle down?" Mugen now looked and sounded utterly deep in disbelief.

She then started to fold her arms, her face looking annoyed. "Oh, come on! Why does everybody find it so weird that I fell in love? Get over it, will ya!"

"I feel sorry for you, kid…" mumbled Mugen with a deeper tone of voice.

"Thou feel sorry for me? I beseech thee why?"

"What?"

"He wants to know why you feel sorry for him, you jerk! And so do I!" shouted Izuna, still looking mad.

The man laughed before retorting back rudely, "You want to know why? Well, just look at her! She's nothing but a piece of cocky garbage, just like I remember her being."

"You should just shut up and kiss my-"

"No, Izuna-dono…" Yoichi then pulled out his wooden blade and gazed coldly at Mugen. "I don't know much about thee at all, but Izuna-dono did tell me that thou fired her because thou think being a ninja is obsolete. Thou can think that all thou want to, but it will never make Izuna-dono change from being the outstanding kunoichi that she is. I don't understand why it seems like a lot of you people dislike her so much. Sure, she can be very rude at times, and she most of the time is very stubborn, but there is a whole lot of wonderful things about her. I don't know about thee, but I think Izuna-dono is the most beautiful and greatest girl in the world; and because of that… I will not tolerate thou being impolite to her. Know that you're talking to the woman who will become my wife."

"That's my man, polite and always standing up for what's right, which is me." She was now smiling again, also grabbing onto the samurai's arm as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Look, that's all great and whatnot, but what the heck are you even doing back here for anyway? If you're here looking for work, then you can forget it. I bet you're still unemployed, aren't you?"

"Yes, I still am, but I really don't care anymore…"

Mugen started looking around the room, and then looked back at her. He shrugged his shoulders, and then said, "Okay, then what the heck do you want?"

Yoichi looked at her, later whispering, "Izuna-dono, aren't thou going to tell him about thou being awesome or something?"

Her eyes were closed, she was still smiling, and she seemed like she wasn't even paying attention to the situation at hand anymore. As Yoichi and Mugen were staring at her, the ninja soon put her arms around the samurai's neck, yawning afterwards. "Yoichi, I'm tired. Can you please carry me back to the village? Pretty, pretty please?"

This seemed so unexpected, so abrupt. Yoichi started to think about how pumped-up she was just a while ago, but after all of the running around and fighting that they did, he assumed that it all must have tired her out a lot. "Izuna-dono, are thee feeling well?"

"Waffles, waffles everywhere," she breathed out, sounding sleepy.

Mugen just gave Yoichi a look that was saying, "What the heck?" The samurai picked up his beyond exhausted girlfriend, and then said to the man, "Um, I am very sorry about this sudden intrusion." And with that, he then started to walk away.

The man rubbed the back of his head and started to laugh. "That ninja… she'll never change. I don't know why, but… I sense a really blessed future for those two."

**End of chapter!**

**I'm sorry if this story is crappy to you…**


	3. Nocturnal Fascination

**[Disclaimer] I don't own "Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja" or "Samurai Harem: Asu no Yoichi!" All the credit goes to its creators.**

**[Author's Note] I'm sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Three – Nocturnal Fascination)**

Feeling like she was just waking up from having a dream, Izuna began to slowly open up her eyes. Her body felt so refreshed and rested up. "Where am I?" she creaked blearily, looking around the place and quickly noticing where she was at. "Hey, this is my house. Err, hut or whatever the heck it's called." After clearing her head and getting all of her thoughts together, the ninja then leaped off of her bed and walked over to the door. She opened it up and walked outside, closing the door behind her as she began to walk around the village. She must have been sleeping for quite a while, because now it was nighttime. And by the looks of it, it didn't look like the sun was going to come up anytime soon.

The village looked quite beautiful at night. Too bad the moon was being covered up by dark grey clouds. She began to think about the rainstorm that occurred a while back. It seemed like it was going to linger around for a bit longer than she thought. She didn't mind the gloomy weather, though; Izuna always loved rainy days and nights, after all. The young, pink haired woman continued to stroll around until she reached a pond. She sat down in the grass and started to gawk at the pond, feeling bored within a matter of seconds. As she was sitting there doing nothing but staring at the pond, a cricket then hopped onto her leg, continuing to make its soothing cricket noises.

The insect did take her by surprise, but she ended up smiling at the thing. "You're actually kind of cute for something so ugly. Wait, did that make any sense?" The bug continued to chirrup as it remained steady on her leg. After a while, she started to feel rather bothered because of the thing. "Okay, annoying cricket, you can leave now. You have to pay me some money if you want to stay any longer, you hear? Oh, what's that? You have no cash?" She then flicked it off of her leg. Izuna remained sitting near this pond for what seemed to be for hours; she felt like she was going to fall back to sleep because of how bored she was feeling. As she was drifting off to sleep, an unforeseen squall of wind powerfully blew her forward, which made her whole body fly into the somewhat shallow tarn.

The water was cold and she absolutely did not expect this to happen to her. She sure didn't feel tired anymore. She was now wide and awake. The ninja started to think who exactly could have done this, and soon as she started thinking about that, she knew precisely who the culprit was. "Yoichi, where the heck are you hiding at?" She spoke quite loudly and she knew that he heard her. Seconds later, she saw him hop down from out of a tree that was not so far away from the pond.

The boy was playfully laughing as he started to approach his female friend. He watched her as she stood up and started to fix up her hair. She looked so mad at him, but she was always so cute when she was mad. "I'm sorry, Izuna-dono. It was all done out of fun and games, by my troth," he chuckled to her.

"Yeah, well it's not so fun being cold and soaked with water. Maybe you should give it a try to see what I mean." Izuna then started to fix up her red shirt, her body slowly adjusting to the coldness that she felt.

"Did thou get enough sleep?" asked the boy, now standing by the small mere.

Izuna then got out of the pond and started to stand next to him. "Yeah, I guess I did. Hey, what happened to me? I can't remember what it was?"

"What happened to thee? Hmm. Thou must be talking about that Mugen fellow, correct?"

"Of course I'm talking about that jerk face."

"Well, once we confronted him, thou got really tired and asked me to carry thee back to the village."

She now started to look confused. "I did?" she asked with an unsure sounding voice.

Yoichi then gave her a nod as he replied back merely, "Yea."

This caused the green eyed kunoichi start to scratch her head in misperception. "Darn it! Man, I was so looking forward to rub my awesomeness in his stupid face, too!"

"There will always be a next time."

"Yeah… I guess so."

Deep silence befallen between the two as they both stood there trying to think of what else to say at the moment. This never really happened to them, though. It was like they always had something to talk about when they were together. There's a first time for everything, and they figured that this proved it. After a while, something came to the young samurai's mind. He started to walk closer over to the pond, and when he did he turned and faced Izuna with his arms spread wide.

"What are you doing?" she then asked him, an inquisitive smile on her face.

"I want thee to push me into the pond," was his response.

He looked serious and he sounded serious, so she figured that he was indeed serious about what he just said to her. "Why, because you feel guilty for what you've done to me?" He nodded his head in retort. "Oh, come on, Yoichi. I'm not going to push you into that cold water."

"Canst thou not?"

"Nope, I can't."

"Wherefore can't thou?"

"Because, Yoichi," whispered the girl as she slowly walked over towards him. He felt her place her soft hands against his chest, its elegant feel gradually making him put his arms back down. Her face was so close to his, her beautiful eyes seemed to gleam a striking emerald hue, and her lips never looked as tempting as they did now. "It's because I love you way too much to do such a thing."

"Izuna-dono… I don't know what to say. I just…"

She then closed her eyes for a few seconds, and then opened them back up. She saw him closing his eyes, and it seemed like he was waiting to feel those sweet lips of hers against his mouth. Too bad she just set him up for a trap, though. Without any warning at all, the pink haired kunoichi then pushed the raven-haired boy down into the pond. He yelped as he hit the water, which only made the ninja girl laugh out loud even more. Izuna was laughing so intensely. Soon enough she started to cry because she was laughing so dang hard. Yoichi sat there in the chilly liquid, looking and feeling like a complete idiot for even falling for that.

"Thou deceived me," mumbled the young man, still sitting in the water.

"Oh, man! I can't believe that you actually fell for that! Ha, ha! This is so priceless!"

He sat there and waited for her to calm down a bit. He wanted her to get all of those laughs out before saying anything else to her. After about five minutes later, the giggly girl seemed to have calmed down a little. "Art thou finished with thine laughing now?"

She wiped both of her eyes and let out a few more giggles before replying back, "Yeah, yeah, I guess I'm good now. Boy, wasn't THAT a good laugh, huh? And I owe it all to you, Yoichi. Thanks! You rock!"

"Grammarcy, thou art most kind."

"Aren't I always?" she asked with a smirk.

"Nay, methinks not."

"Aw, come on, Yoichi. No need to feel that down. Here, I'll help you up."

The girl then reached out her hand in order to help up her friend. He looked at her for a second, and then grabbed onto her hand. Instead of just letting her help him up, he tugged her down into the pond with him. Izuna squealed as she splashed into the water. Now, Yoichi was the one who was laughing.

"Looks like we're even now, right?" chuckled the boy.

"No fair! I got knocked into this pond twice, and you only fell in it once! Oh, I'm going to get you for this, Yoichi!" She then started to splash water at him, laughing as she did so. The samurai splashed water back at her, also chuckling. After a few minutes later, the two both stopped attacking each other with the frigid liquid.

"Man, we are so going to catch a cold because of this, aren't we?" asked the girl.

"Aye, methinks so. I'm actually getting used to how cold this water is, though," retorted the boy.

Izuna started to look up at the sky, noticing how murkier the clouds have become. It seemed like another storm was about to happen soon. "Yay, more rain," voiced the ninja, still looking at the sky.

While she was doing that, Yoichi was steadily gazing at her. He just couldn't get over how attractive this young woman was, nor did he want to. "Thou art so beauteous…" breathed the samurai very softly.

Izuna then titled her head back down and looked at him. Yoichi's compliments always made her feel all fuzzy inside and etcetera. She smiled as she brushed some of the wet hair in back of her ears. "Thanks, Yoichi. You know that you look really nice, too, right?"

"I stand no chance to your beauty, Izuna-dono. No chance at all."

The tone of his voice and the look on his face was making her heart throb wildly in her chest. She knew he really wasn't messing around at the moment. As they were staring at each other, they noticed that a bunch of fireflies started to fly around them. The lovers looked around in amazement, and then soon looked back at each other.

"I think these fireflies are agreeing with me. They know that thou art the most wondrous, phenomenal, and most attractive woman to ever walk this planet."

He was so sweet to her, almost too sweet. "And I know that you're the most charming and most handsome hunk of a man out there, Yoichi." Believe it or not, it wasn't often when they would act like this or kiss, so moments like these always felt so renewed and contenting to them. "Hey, if you close those cute eyes of yours for me, I promise I'll give you something really, really great. I swear that it's not a trick this time, okay?"

"It's okay. I trust thee." Yoichi then closed his eyes and waited for Izuna to make her move.

The girl with bright green eyes daintily placed her left hand on the boy's face, and then slowly leaned her body forward, afterwards gently brushing her smooth, soft lips across his maws before tenderly and fully pressing her mouth against his own. The sweetness of her kiss instantly made Yoichi melt into it. He leisurely, yet eagerly, kissed her back, making her feel so very lost in this moment of love, as well. Izuna later tilted her head to the side as she deepened their kiss a little. Yoichi then placed his hand on the back of Izuna's head, lightly pushing her closer against himself. Their bodies soaked in every last bit of bliss that they were feeling, and they loved it, they loved it a lot.

After about a minute of kissing, they then stopped and looked at each other. Their lips parted away from each other so very slowly, the both of them wanting to quickly start back kissing again soon afterwards. But they knew that they couldn't get too carried away with this, so they tried their best to relax about it. The two lovebirds then put their foreheads together and closed their eyes, smiling as they started to hold each other tightly in the chilly, cool water.

"And just what do we have going on here?" spoke a female voice, making the two both jump up and scream a little. They saw Shino standing there with a very humorous look on her face. "Oops! I didn't mean to get in the way of everything." She then started to laugh.

They both then stepped out of the pond. "Oh, shut up! You didn't get in the way of anything that serious, you know. Who the heck do you think we are?"

"Ah, calm down, Izuna. I'm only kidding around. But seriously, though, why the heck are you two sitting in that pond? I bet you guys are going to get extremely sick in no time!"

"It's kind of a long story. Well, maybe not all that long," articulated the boy with sea blue eyes, later looking at the fireflies again.

"Yoichi used his wind techniques to knock me into this pond here, and then he let me push him into the pond because of what he did to me. That's basically it."

"But, how did that lead to you two kiss-?"

"Um, Shino, that's really none of your freakin' business, so keep your big head out of it," declared Izuna, offensively cutting off her friend before she could even finish her sentence.

"Well, excuuuuse me, Princess!"

"Why dost that saying sound familiar?" asked Yoichi.

"Because only Link can defeat Ganon," replied back the girl with pink hair, sounding rather satirical for that matter. It then started to thunder, and boy did it sure sound loud. Not only that, but lightning started to flash, as well. "Oh, crap! We all better get back to our houses, and fast! Aw, gee! I can already feel that cold hitting my lungs. Darn it!"

"Aye, I agree. I will see thou two first thing in the morning." Yoichi then started to run away.

"See you later, hubby!" shouted the ninja.

"Adieu, Izuna-dono!" yelled the samurai.

"We should really, really speed up our hurrying and find some shelter now," uttered the girl with red colored eyes.

"Yeah, let's do just that, Shino."

The two girls then also started to run away, a huge cloudburst happening soon afterwards. Though both Yoichi and Izuna absolutely loved the rain, they downright hated how it could get a person sick, though.

**Sorry about the cheese in this chapter here, people. That's just the kind of guy I am, okay?**


	4. The Malevolent Outbreak of Trepidation

**[Disclaimer] I don't own "Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja" or "Samurai Harem: Asu no Yoichi!" All the credit goes to its creators.**

**[Author's Note] I'm sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Four – The Malevolent Outbreak of Trepidation)**

It's been a few days since the pond incident. As anticipated, Izuna and Yoichi caught quite a terrible cold. It wasn't severe or anything, but it was still annoying to have in general. Izuna was walking around the village, feeling like she had nothing much to do at all today. She just woke up about ten minutes ago, and she thought about taking an early morning stroll around the settlement, which is what she is doing. Yoichi left somewhere in order to collect berries. He did that often when he was living with his father up on the mountain tops. The weather today was a lot warmer now and the sun was shining bright. Everything felt so peaceful this morning, but something just didn't feel right. Something felt off and Izuna noticed that. She tried to figure out what was wrong, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

The ninja rubbed her eyes as she continued walking, soon scratching her right armpit and yawning with fatigue. Two minutes later, this weird feeling that she kept getting started to feel stronger. Now, she knew that something was positively wrong here, but what exactly was it? The girl soon enough stopped walking and started to look around the area, trying to see if anything looked out of order or something. She didn't spot anything particularly wrong or different, but she still didn't feel too good right now. Soon as she was about to make a run for it back to her house, a group of male soldiers all clothed in sapphire suddenly surrounded her; they also were wearing golden Tengu masks, so she couldn't see their faces.

This had to be the thing that she was sensing all along. As she started to look around her surroundings, she noticed that some of the soldier's arms looked weird. It looked as though their arms got ripped off, but then put back on again. Izuna figured that those arms meant that they had a certain type of fighting style, and she was dead right on that one. Izuna was very good at fighting even without using her katana and many other weapons, but something about these guys made her feel really nervous about fighting them weaponless. None of them were saying anything, they only stared her down. The creepy looking masks were starting to bother her. But what could she do? She was completely surrounded by them.

Because of the fact that she didn't want to show them that she was feeling scared or anything, she started to smile as she stretched her arms a little bit. "Wow, look at you toilet sniffing weirdoes. What are you, a bunch of perverted creeps who are looking for an innocent, cute girl to gang rape or something? Well, guess what? I'm not going to be a victim of that! Oh, and you know what else?"

Before she could say anything else to them, they all charged at her. Izuna could tell that these guys weren't playing around. They were really going to try and kill her, and that meant that she had to give it her all and fight back for her own life. She jumped over all of their heads and landed back on the ground. Some of the men then started to throw knives at her. Izuna ducked and moved around to avoid the weapons, but they did almost hit her. One of them then appeared in front of her and stabbed her in the shoulder. She gritted her teeth in pain, and then head-butted the guy. Her attack didn't seem to work, because the man didn't seem to budge any; besides, he was wearing a mask anyway.

The soldier started to dig the knife deeper into her shoulder. Izuna felt a lot of blood start to fall down her arm, but she didn't panic about it. Since she couldn't seem to punch or push him off of herself, she decided to fall down on her back and judo-flip him off, and that tactic of hers worked. The girl quickly back flipped back up, now taking on a whole bunch of these guys all at once. Every time when she would kick or punch one of them away from herself, another one would appear. Most of the attacks that they threw at her she ended up impressively evading them, but she did get nicked a few times by their blades. Izuna hopped at one of the men and smashed her foot on his face, later jumping from off of his face and kicking one of the other soldiers out cold. Another punk threw a knife at her, but she caught it and threw it right back at him, nailing him straight in the crotch.

One of the men then quickly got Izuna into a headlock. Seeing this made four other soldiers start to run over to her. Once they all reached her, one of them tried to stab her in the stomach. Thanks to her fast reflexes, the ninja girl swiftly kicked the man's hand, causing the knife to fly up into the air. After that, she then jumped up in the air and kicked the guy in the face. As the knife started to fall back down, Izuna caught it and stabbed the man who had her in a headlock. He let go of her and started to fall back. As he was falling down towards the ground, she quickly grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back up, cutting his throat afterwards, causing blood to spurt into the air. She then ran over to one of the men and tried to stab him, but she missed. The guy moved to his right, and then stabbed her hand, causing an immense load of blood to ooze from out of her hand.

Izuna rapidly stabbed him right back, but instead of stabbing him in the hand, she pierced through his neck. A lot of blood splatted all over her face when she yanked the small blade from out of his neck, afterwards punching him in the gut and knocking him out. A few more soldiers soon hopped at her and tried to attack, but she easily avoided all of their assaults, and then aggressively slit both of their throats. One of the things that really freaked her out about these guys was the fact that they never made any noises and stuff. No matter how bad she hurt them, they never made a sound in response; that scared her a lot. The girl started to look around, trying to find an opening for her to run back to her house. Once she spotted a clear path to take, she speedily started to run in that direction. The nemeses immediately began to pursue her, throwing knifes at the girl as they were chasing her.

Izuna detected their weapons coming from behind her, so she was dodging them relatively effortlessly. She then started to front flip with her hands at a very fast speed. Doing this was getting her quite a distance away from the mask wearing fiends. After a total of eighteen front flips, she then jumped incredibly high in the air and soon landed next to her house. Izuna ran inside of the house and grabbed her trusty katana. She really didn't have any time to relax or catch her breath because the Tengu men hastily started to run inside of the small household. Since she couldn't get out from the front door, she flipped out of the window, later running into more Tengu soldiers. She felt safer now that she had her katana in hand, but she also knew that things were still going to be pretty tough for her regardless.

The bloodstained kunoichi then started to slay her opponents awfully straightforwardly with the sharp, cold steel that was her blade. Fingers were on the ground, heads were sliced off, blood painted the grass and dirt, a few entrails were exposed, and everything else gory was basically all out in the open as the ninja continued to proficiently assassinate her adversaries.

One of the men made an unexpected move by expeditiously running at her and attempting to stab her in the chest, but the ninja girl ducked and sliced him across his under region. Blood shot out of him, and then she triple kicked him away from herself. After a while of more fighting and bloodshed, Izuna grabbed onto the nose of the mask and tried to tug it off. The mask didn't budge an inch and the man started to cut the wrist of the girl. Izuna winced in pain and pulled her hand away from the man, slicing off the man's head afterwards. She then got kicked very hard in the back by a soldier, causing her to land jaggedly on the dirt covered ground. Soon as she fell, one guy tried to stab her again. Before he could do anything of the sort, she quickly back flipped back up while kicking him in the face, which made the man tumble back and fall.

Izuna then saw the soldiers with the really strange looking arms start to spin their limbs at an exceedingly high-speed. She figured that this must have been their special ability or something. The fact that they were holding knifes made them even more dangerous to even get near. She also thought about how deadly their throwing speed must have been. She really had to be careful around these guys. One wrong move could end her life. The ninja girl circled around the arm spinning men, waiting for them to attack first. Soon enough, they did. All four of the guys launched their arms at her, and the speed that their dismembered arms were traveling at had to be at least over one hundred miles per hour. Amazingly, she moved away in time by front flipping over their arms. After pulling off such an awesome dodge, Izuna summarily ran toward the four men and cut them all up, killing them in the process.

Though things were going pretty good for her, and soon as she started to feel a little bit too conceited, Izuna was just about to realize how things can go from being perfectly good to completely bad within only a matter of seconds. As she was fighting these creeps, one of them abruptly knocked her katana blade from out of her hands, and then punched her in the nose, making her nose bleed pretty badly. After the brutal attack, the girl fell down on her bottom, and then smeared the blood away from her nose and over to the right side of her face. She then looked up and saw a huge crowd of golden masked soldiers standing around her, all of them still soundless. Izuna sat there for a while not saying anything as she soon started to rub the back of her head, later sneezing and wiping her nose again.

"Yeah, about that thing that I said about you guys a while back? I didn't mean that! I didn't mean that at all! I'm sure you… things don't sniff toilets," nervously spoke the girl, smiling as she looked around. None of them moved or said anything, they just gazed at her. "Yeah, you guys aren't a bunch of perverted creeps who are looking for an innocent, cute girl to gang rape or anything. You guys are all probably really nice people who are full of kittens and rainbows. Oh, and did I forget to mention that all of you guys look like you just LOVE being hugged?" Still no response, they just looked at her. "Oh, so none of you guys can talk then, huh? Um, well, how about this! Why don't you all just go away, drink some goat diarrhea, and then die, because I'm totally getting freakin' sick of this crap?"

They all then pulled out their knives again. "I guess that means no, right?" Before they could do anything to her, Izuna then felt a stable gust of wind pick her up and carry her away. After floating for a few seconds, she then landed softly on the ground. Soon as she landed back on solid ground, she noticed that somebody was next to her. She looked up and saw a very angry looking Yoichi standing there. She never saw him look so infuriated before. The ninja then quickly jumped up and embraced him strongly.

"It feels so good to see you again, hubby! These things were really after to get me! I mean, there I was, minding my own business, until BAM! I was then utterly surrounded by creepy looking, golden faced, child molesters that were clothed in tacky, blue dresses! Then, they started to try and kill me and crap! I was like, no way, losers! Then that's when I started beating them up and stuff! After a while, I started getting tired, though. Maybe it's because of this darn cold… I don't know. But I sure let them have it! Isn't that right, ugly dudes who are all wearing masks that I'm sure looks like your mother's face?"

Yoichi then pulled out his wooden sword and bellowed stridently, "Art all thou people on drugs? How durst thou even think about impairing the beauteous Izuna-dono? Dost thou all feel like heroes for trying to kill an innocent, young woman like this? Henceforth, all of thou are enemies of mine! I shalt make thee pay for this! By my troth, ye all will pay for this! Wilt thou live to see another day? Ha! I trow not! I canst sense fear from thee all, but all of thou canst not leave from hither! Thou all wilt pay for thine sins with thy lives!" Yoichi then made the wind pick up Izuna's katana, later making it kill all of the men. There were so many lifeless bodies lying on the ground now. It was such a disgusting sight. It would literally make people with very weak stomachs throw the heck up.

Izuna then sighed with relief. "Man, I thank God that all of this mess is over with now! I really feel bad when I kill somebody, though. But they made me do it! I didn't even do anything to them! I'm surprised that Shino-Sis and the others didn't come out here and see all of this yet. Ah well, they will soon, I guess. Hey, thanks for totally saving my tush there, Yoichi. I could have so gotten killed by those jerky guys, you know!"

"That is the last time I go to pick berries in nonviolent harmony," said the boy, still looking mad.

"Hey, it's not my fault that those pedophiles came over here and tried to kill me for no apparent reason at all," laughed the girl as she smiled and closed her eyes.

"I see nothing humorous about this," he then mumbled.

Shino then walked from out of her house. "Hey, what did I miss out here?" She slowly looked around and observed the gruesome, bloodcurdling sight of a thousand slain men. She also noticed Yoichi and Izuna standing not so far away from her house.

"Hey there, Shino-Sis!" shouted the ninja as she waved at her friend very cheerfully.

Shino then looked down and saw a decapitated man's head rolling across the ground. What did she do after that? She passed out and fell on the floor. You can't blame her for that, right? I know I can't.

**The last chapter is dead ahead!**


	5. A Solemn Proposal

**[Disclaimer] I don't own "Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja" or "Samurai Harem: Asu no Yoichi!" All the credit goes to its creators.**

**[Author's Note] I'm sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

**(Chapter Five – A Solemn Proposal)**

Many years have now passed since Yoichi decided to live in this small, humble village. Just recently, Yoichi believed that his training was now complete. He thought about how proud his father would have been if he saw him again. He did send his father some letters from time to time, but the old man never wrote him back. The young, samurai man still looked the same, but he did look a lot older and manly now. His bangs somewhat covered his eyes now, but not entirely. He looked a tad brawnier and his height increased, surpassing Izuna's height by only a few inches. He still used his wooden sword, of course, and believe it or not, his wind techniques have gotten even better over the past couple of years. His voice has also gotten much deeper, but not to the point where it would be considered scary sounding or anything.

As for Izuna, the ninja who is still currently unemployed, she kind of had a drastic change in many ways as she grew up. For one thing, she not so long ago decided to grow her hair longer. She wanted her hair to grow as long as it could instead of cutting it short. Another thing that kind of changed about her was her demeanor about certain things. Sure, she was still pretty darn tenacious and ill-mannered at times, but not nearly as much back when she was a young, teenaged girl. She was already well-endowed and attractive enough, but as she got older, so did her female physique. Izuna was one of those girls who had the problem of physically maturing at a really young age, so it was no wonder that she developed a body of such magnificence as she grew up.

Yoichi still dressed the same and it seemed like he always would, but as for Izuna? Well, she sort of changed up her wardrobe. Instead of showing some skin like she did back when she was younger, the ninja woman long ago decided to cover-up her body instead of showing off her feminine charms to the world. She wanted only one person, one man, to see her body in all of its glory, and that fortunate man was Yoichi. Of course, that will only happen once the two get married to each other. As for her ninja training, she believed that she completed her training just as much as Yoichi believed that he completed his own. Her voice was more on the breathy sounding side now, her face still had some baby fat, her eyes slanted but maintained its slightly large size, and overall she was just undeniably beautiful.

Today was going to be a very special day for the two lovers, because Yoichi was planning on proposing to his lovely, ninja girlfriend. He wanted to make his proposal extraordinary, though, so he decided to ask Izuna's closest friend something. He was talking to Shino inside of her house. They were sitting down on chairs that were by a wooden table. He was on the left side of the table and she was on the right.

"So, you're finally going to ask Izuna to marry you? Why did it take you so long, Yoichi?"

He started to scratch his head as he lowly replied back, "I don't really know… I trow it's because I get so nervous about it every time I try to do it. But that won't stop me anymore. I've had enough."

"You've had enough what?" asked Shino with a voice of interest.

"I've had enough of this feeling of limitation," was his answer. "I just know that Izuna-dono and I are ready for marriage. Well, I really hope that she feels just as prepared as I do."

"Oh, trust me, she does!"

"Hmm, how dost thou know that?" he then asked her, looking fairly alarmed.

Shino folded her arms, and then said to him, "Just between you and me, Izuna has been talking about getting married to you for quite some time now. She told me to never, ever mention it to you! So don't let her know that I told you about this, okay?"

"Aye, I won't." Yoichi felt like a full-blown idiot right now. All along she was waiting for him to take her hand in marriage, and here he was being a coward about the whole thing for far too long. "Tell me, Shino-dono, what does Izuna-dono like most? Is there any particular article of natures?"

"What does she like most, you ask? Strange, I don't really know all like that. She likes milk, but that shouldn't help your proposal any, right?"

The samurai sighed with discontentment. "Never mind, just forget that I asked thee. Canst thou do me one favor?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Canst thou please tell Izuna-dono to meet me by the long pathway that leads you out of this village?"

"Well, certainly. When do you want me to do this, though?" asked the young woman with rosy eyes.

"Now," enunciated the man as he stood up and started to walk over towards the front door. "It's about time my cowardice passed by. I must claim the woman that I love profoundly and truthfully and make her become my wife. This will end both of our suffering. Grammarcy, Shino-dono, I will see thou anon." After saying all of that, he then walked out of her house.

"I wish I had a man like him," Shino sighed in depression as she stood up, now on her way to find Izuna.

Shino then walked outside of her house to begin her search for Izuna. The ninja was usually never all that hard to find, so she figured this wouldn't take too long. After about two minutes later, the black haired girl soon found her best friend combing her hair and sitting by a vastly large tree. She walked over to her as she placed both of her hands on her sides. Izuna later looked up at the woman.

"Hello, Shino-Sis."

"Hey, Izuna, I see you're combing that long hair of yours."

"You bet I am."

"Umm, your guy, Yoichi, wanted me to tell you something. It sounds pretty serious, too."

Hearing her say that promptly caught her attention. Izuna then stopped combing her hair as she asked Shino, "What is it?"

"Well, he told me to tell you to meet him down by the trail that leads you out of the village. Whatever this is about, he sure seemed serious about it. That's all I can say."

Izuna then hurriedly stood up and handed her friend the comb that she was using. "Here, you can keep it! I'll see you later, Sis!"

Shino simply watched Izuna as she ran away, a severe feeling of covetousness burning the very soul inside of her body. "I swear I'd do anything just to switch places with her for a day."

The ninja woman ran as quickly as she could over to the trail that Shino was talking about, and she soon noticed Yoichi standing there holding a stick with a bag at the end of it. She didn't know what was going on, but she sure wanted to find out. "Hey there, hubby, what's going on? Shino-Sis told me that you wanted to meet me here. Is something wrong?"

The samurai with raven colored hair merely gave his girlfriend a warm smile, and then grabbed onto one of her soft hands. "Nay, nothing is wrong, Izuna-dono. I simply just wanted to take a walk with thee."

"Oh, okay. But what's with the stick? Are you planning on leaving for good or something?"

"Nay, I just thought that packing a few treats might be a good idea just in case if one of us gets hungry along the way," retorted the boy as he started to walk.

"Awesome idea there, Yoichi; you always think in head of time, you know that?" spoke Izuna with her mouth right next to his ear, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek afterwards.

"Grammarcy, Izuna-dono."

So they then started to walk, and walk, and walk, and walk, and walk, and walk, and walk, and did I forget to mention that they walked around? The point here is that this walk that they were taking was quite a long darn walk! After a while, Izuna started to feel a little bit tired, not to mention bored.

"Say, just where are we going exactly? We're pretty dang far away from the village, you know."

"Do not worry, Izuna-dono, we will return back to the village sometime soon. As for where we are going, well… we're here."

She then noticed that they were by a house, a very old looking house. The two walked over to it and Yoichi soon started to knock on the door. Seconds later, Yoichi's dad opened up the door and got rather staggered at what he was now seeing. He saw his son again after all of these years, and he also met his son's beautiful girlfriend for the first time. In the letters that Yoichi sent his father, he told him countless times about Izuna, so the old man was very pleased to finally meet her. The elderly man let them inside of the house and they all talked to each other for a very long time. In fact, it was almost night time now. Seeing his son so successful in life was really putting tears in the old man's eyes.

After a few hours later, the two then left from the old man's house, now on their way someplace else. Yoichi soon took Izuna to a very special place, a place where he spent hours and hours just lying around back when he was only a child. The area looked extraordinarily beautiful, especially around the night time. Yoichi placed his stick somewhere on the ground, and Izuna was looking around in admiration.

"Wow, such wonderful scenery," whispered Izuna with a smile on her face.

"It is most beauteous, isn't it?"

"Heck yeah it is."

"Um, Izuna-dono, there is something that needs to be said to thee. In fact, the thing that I am about to tell thou is the main reason why I even brought thee up here," said the samurai as he gazed into his lover's green, gorgeous eyes.

The girl stared right back into his sea blue orbs, later softly asking him, "Okay then, what is it?"

Yoichi grabbed her right hand, got down on one knee, tenderly kissed the top of her hand, looked up at her, and then started to speak with a voice of immersed gallantry, "Methinks thine love exceedingly fair with each hallowed breath ye take. Thy perfuming sweet sacred air with dulcet sound most heavenly make a wispy bouquet exceeding rare, also bearing fond memory of thy passing there. Methinks I despair not, forsooth, unless thou art not there, flights of angel's wings brushing, yet soft summer in sacred air where brushed gossamer webs trembling quake. Whatever honor will command tis fair, thee thy most consummate beauty sow. Women art like unto the sweetest rose in garden's rare, that doth to perfection grow... not forward, modest as the dove. Not hot, temperate as the dews of morn, a gentle raindrop's kiss from above that in a twink won me to thine sweet love. Methinks-"

"Look, Yoichi, if you're going to propose to me, then please make it a little bit faster than this! I don't even know what the heck you're saying to me, and that's strange because I usually do know."

The look on her face was priceless at the moment. She looked tired, confused, and bored all at the same time. He was waiting to see a happy look on her face, so he decided to get straight to the point here. "Oh… um, wilt thou-"

"Of course I'll marry you! Heck, I've been waiting for a friggin' long time for this moment! Now, get up and kiss me, you fool!" shouted Izuna with intense cheerfulness, soon grabbing hold of the samurai's face, pulling him up and making him stand up on his feet. The overly happy, ninja woman then put her arms around the man's neck, kissing him repetitively on the lips. He couldn't say anything to her because she kept on kissing him over and over again.

Yoichi then grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her away a little. After that, he gave her a lengthy, placid kiss of his own. He felt her body calming down and melting in his hands. Nothing in the world felt better than this in his opinion, and the same went for her, too. "Please, Izuna-dono… Let us save all of the kissing and whatnot until after we're married. It's hard enough keeping up my self-control, to be honest," spoke the samurai with a smirk. Izuna smiled back at him, and then gave him a firm hug.

After that very long and delightful day, Izuna and Yoichi got married to each other. They had such an amazing wedding. It felt like a dream, but thankfully it was all reality. From that point on, they shared such a happy, exultant life with each other. They remained intensely in love and married until the day they died; they also had three daughters along the way. And that is the end of this story, my friends. May ye all have a great day… or night?

**The End!**

**Okay, thank you very, very much for reading this! This is not my best work, but hey, I really enjoyed writing this! I wrote this story for a friend, really. So you're welcome, Topazdragon98! And thank you for even giving me the idea to make another Yoichi & Izuna story. Good-bye, my friends. God bless you ^_^.**


End file.
